Trouble At The Titans Tower
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Things at the Titans Tower seem to be perfectly fine, as usual. But on this particular night, strange occurrences make the normal activities... abnormal. Let's just say that there's trouble at the Titans Tower. ...Isn't that the title of the story? TATTT? If you removed the A, it would be four T's in a ro- BEAST BOY STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH THE SUMMARY! ...I'm sorry, Cy...
1. Burgers and a broken window

******Trouble At The Titans Tower**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep. I love me some Teen Titans. I love me some Teen Titans Go even more.

* * *

Ah, Jump City. A pretty metropolis full of energy, and crime. And the Teen Titans were there to stop whatever bad mojo went down!

But on this particularly intriguing day... evening... night. Yeah, on this particular night, things weren't as they normally seemed...

"Normally seemed?" Cyborg laughed as he was making hamburgers in the kitchen. "Nothing normal occurs here!"

Starfire's stomach grumbled loudly as she giggled, placing her right hand on her grumbling stomach. "Ooh, Cyborg, your burgers of ham are making me so hungry! I hope they taste joyfully good in my container of food within my body!"

"Don't worry, Star, these burgers are heaven on earth!" Cyborg exclaimed as he turned his head to Starfire, winking. "I make sure that these warm, juicy hamburgers are the tastiest that they can be!"

"Well, I surely cannot wait!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew around in the air.

Beast Boy walked in, looking up to see Starfire giggling, glancing back down to see Cyborg making burgers.

"Making burgers?" Beast Boy stated as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Pretty sweet. But I hope mine are the veggie kind, what with me not being able to have meat and all."

"Don't worry, BB. I have a meat free patty for you right here," Cyborg stated as the veggie patty was darker than the regular meat patties.  
Robin walked in as he whistled, his hands on his hips. "Hey gang. What's cookin'?"

"Burgers, duh!" Cyborg exclaimed as he flipped a patty into the air, his right hand on his hip. "Now sit down so we can all eat and have a good time."

"Ooh, burgers. _Yay._" Raven moped as she slowly floated into the room, sitting down on one of the chairs as Starfire sat right on top of her.

"Uhh... Starfire..." Robin stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're sitting on Raven..."

Starfire innocently blinked as she glanced down, to see that Raven was as flat as a pancake. "Whoops... pardon me, Raven..." As she was about to get up, she felt a grumble in her stomach, prompting her to sit back down. "Ooh! That's not pleasant!"

"What's not pleasant?" Beast Boy asked as he moved his hands about.

Starfire farted on top of Raven, letting out a sigh of relief as Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg dropped their jaws in disbelief, with Silkie also being in shock as he saw what Starfire did. Raven pulled herself from underneath Starfire, growling as her eyes turned red.

"Why the hell did you break wind on me, Star!?" Raven growled as she used her dark magic to grab Starfire, crushing her with it.

"I didn't mean it!" Starfire apologized as she gasped, feeling her bones crushed. "It was just that I had to let out some rear air, that is all!"

Raven then chucked Starfire out of the tower through the window, panting as Cyborg placed his right hand on his head.

"Damn it, Raven, now I have to fix up the windows!" Cyborg exclaimed as he glared at Raven.

Raven placed her hands on her hips as her eyes returned to normal, although she was still angry. "Well excuse me for getting riled up! You saw what she did! She farted on me!"

"Dude, that sounds totally sick." Beast Boy admitted as he stuck his tongue out, letting out a devious smile as he folded his arms. "Although it also sounds totally hot."

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven all stared awkwardly at Beast Boy, which made him feel sheepish as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Starfire came back up, touching her fingertips together.

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked as she moved her hands about, blinking innocently as Silkie waddled towards her, jumping into her arms.

Looking at each other, the other Teen Titans shrugged as they resumed their duties, with all of them heading into the living room except Cyborg, who kept cooking the burgers as he would fix up the window later.

But things were about to get strange from there...


	2. Raven Gets Stuck

Later that night at the Titans Tower, the group were eating hamburgers in the living room, with Cyborg still feeling bummed out about the broken window.

"You know, we really should get that window fixed." Cyborg commented after biting into his burger, gulping down. "I mean, as expected, my burger's great, but I just can't shake the feeling that it's not settling down because of the guilt I'm feeling."

"It's not your fault that your window's broke, Cy." Beast Boy commented as he casted a glare at Raven.

Raven raised her hands in the air in her defense. "Oh come on. Am I really the bad guy in this situation? You do know what happened to me before, right?"

Starfire innocently touched her fingertips as she slowly shook her head. "I did not mean to break the foul wind upon you, Raven. I'm sorry."

Raven sighed as she closed her eyes, continuing to munch on her hamburger.

"Don't feel bad, Cyborg. We'll help you fix up the window," Robin stated as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "As leader of the team, I gotta make sure that we always stick together!"

"Like the Goof Troop!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he transformed into a dog, raising the roof with his front limbs. "Like father, like son!"

"Oh yeah, grappling hook!" Cyborg exclaimed as he pulled out a green grappling hook, firing it several times as he made sexual moans.

Starfire giggled and Robin chuckled while Raven rolled her eyes, deciding to head to the bathroom to get some privacy. Unfortunately, things didn't go well for Raven, because she suddenly got sucked up into the vent above.

"**What the hell!?**" Raven exclaimed as she tried pulling herself out, having no luck. "Great. Just great. I'm stuck!"

"Don't worry, Raven! We'll get you out!" Robin exclaimed as he tried pulling Raven out, using his staff as he stood on the ceiling, panting as he suddenly stood on the right wall, placing his right hand on his hip. "This is gonna take a while."

"Don't worry, Raven!" Starfire stated as she floated up to Raven, holding Silkie in her arms. "We'll find some way of getting you out! And I apologize if I sounded a bit, how you say, redundant."

Raven sighed in annoyance as she lowered her eyes, knowing that it was going to be quite a while before she would be freed.


	3. Beast Boy Gets Swallowed

Cyborg was in the process of fixing the window that was broken while Raven still remained stuck in the vent, much to her annoyance. Meanwhile Starfire and Robin were trying to figure out how to get Raven out, while Beast Boy was busy being lazy as usual, relaxing on the pink couch.

"You know, things have been pretty unpredictable ever since you accidentally broke wind on Raven, Star." Robin commented as he was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to get Raven free. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Starfire meekly shrugged as she shook her head. "I do not understand what's wrong with me, Robin. Perhaps it's the unholy spirit of Santy Claws?"

Robin squinted at Starfire as he was confused. "...Santa Claus? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know, but I wish he could come over here in his big red sleigh and give us a new window." Cyborg stated as he was trying to fix the foundations that held the previous window. "You know how much air is coming in and out of the tower with this? Too much, that's what!"

"I'm still stuck in here, you know." Raven pinpointed as she didn't bother to move, knowing that it would make her even more stuck than she currently was.

"Man, you need to relax!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a sloth, only for the pink couch to suddenly chomp down on him. "Augh! Help me! I'm being eaten by the couch! Ahhh!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all exclaimed as they ran towards the couch, only for the couch to chuck its pillows at the three Titans, knocking them down on the floor as it then wrapped itself into a ball, having swallowed Beast Boy. Getting back up, Cyborg and Starfire cried as they held each other, with Robin screaming as he collapsed on his knees.

"Not Beast Boy! He was the expendable one, but we liked him that way!" Robin exclaimed as he cried out, pounding his fists on the floor.


End file.
